


on the issues of pretentiousness.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Robin Buckley, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Developing Friendships, Established Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, F/M, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Jonathan Byers-centric, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Random & Short, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Short One Shot, Talking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Do you love him?"- on the topic of love, Robin and Jonathan discuss Steve.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Jonathan Byers, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	on the issues of pretentiousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, finally time to post some stoncy a little! I hope you like this!

"Do you love him?" 

Leaning over the side of the porch, blunt rolled in his hand as he sips the smoke from the end between his pointer and middle finger, Jonathan Byers knows who it is without turning around. 

He can picture her lime green converse with rock lyrics from bands he loves too, written all over the white parts and sloppy hearts drawn into the green, and her messy bun with a black pen sticking through it. He can imagine Robin very well before he even turns around to see her. 

"Yeah," he breathes out honestly in an exhale that expunges the smoke from his lungs and into the cool night's air, making the puff satisfying to watch fizzle away, but she comes up to lean beside him on the porch deck beneath the stars and darkness shrouding. He had come out here because Nancy hates the smell of his weed and he doesn't mind the cool air either. 

Even with his friends, his head starts to spin after a few too many hours of exposure to people and he doesn't fully understand it either, just abides the limitations his body sets. 

She holds out her hand, expecting the joint and in weak protest, he argues, "It's medical." 

"It's weed." She retorts and without any further hesitation, he sets the joint in her own hand. Purposefully, he does not watch her inhale the smoke or put the joint to her lips - he knows how intimate it can feel to be watched while doing it from the way that Steve watches him whenever Jonathan does it in front of him, and they aren't that close. 

After months of him, Steve and Nancy dating, Robin had finally been roped into spending the night hanging out with them but she seemed to already have her own ideas of both of them. _Prude,_ she had admitted to Nancy and Nancy had repositioned her belt before showing the gun she carried, shifting it to aim at the targets they were hanging around and Robin had whistled with her end of approval as the target struck. He hasn't managed to shake her _pretentious_ label yet. May never.

He doesn't mind it, too used to people not liking him for dumb shit - prior to beginning to date Nancy and Steve, the truth about him liking both boys and girls had come out and people had been relentless - and if she was another one of them, so be it. Jonathan only finds himself deflated that she's his boyfriend's best friend and she doesn't like him. 

She looks at him, he can feel her eyes on the side of his face before she asks, "You love Steve too?" 

"Yes," He grits out a little tighter, looking at Robin, expecting her to hate what she sees and he waits for something angry until the younger girl asks, sounding genuinely intrigued, "How do you love them both?" 

Jonathan looks, really looks at the girl who had admitted to them with some steel in her face when she had said she only liked girls and he had nodded then, as Nancy had prodded a bit and Steve had smiled proudly. Sees the girl who immediately gave them all labels or traits to put them in to keep herself from getting attached. 

It's the first time he remembers he suggested the songs she has the lyrics of strewn on her converse. 

"How do we love?" He mimicks, tone faraway before glancing at her and admitting a bit more intensely, "I can breathe after I talk to them. I can sleep after I see them." 

Her eyes glisten with something, something a little broken and Jonathan would hug her if they were closer friends but she bumps her shoulder into his and admits in a soft chuckle, "That makes sense." 

"I love them both," he reiterates because he can tell she's nervous about her best friend, feels protective of Steve and he swallows his gratefulness to her for taking care of him when they didn't have the wit or the acceptance to. "I love them as much as life." 

Suddenly, two arms wrap around his waist and when his head turns suddenly, Robin props her head on his shoulder with a small smile on her face. Her voice is steady when she says, "You know, I kinda like that you're pretentious, makes you more interesting." 

Their shared laughter gets caught in the smoke exhaled and the cold night's air. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
